Point-to-point data transfer systems in general are known. Many known system use local information (e.g., available to an endpoint) to make data transfer decisions. Many use static configurations. Many set the parameters for a single transport mechanism.
For these and other reasons, known systems suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies.